spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob Squarepants : The Complete Fourteenth Season (Fanon)
Spongebob Squarepants : Season 14 14x01 - STRANDED AT SEA - A couple of pirates hold a ship of passengers hostage and it is up to Spongebob and Sandy to stop them from succeeding in stealing a prized jewel. 14x02 - PLAYGROUND PATRICK - Patrick Star begins playing with kids at a playground and Spongebob wants to have his friend back and the kids are annoyed of Patrick as well, so they create a plan to get him to grow up. 14x03 - TAKE THAT MONEY AND WATCH IT BURN - Mr.Krabs's money burns in a kitchen fire during a work day and he decides to give his money a memorial. Spongebob and Squidward try to have Krabs become sane again. 14x04 - PATTY RACING - Spongebob begins consuming Krabby Patty samples and sauce that gives him a speed boost during a race with Patrick. Plankton tries to get ahold of some of the sauce. 14x05 - SQUID SERVICE - Spongebob must do community service (A.K.A free labor) for Squidward after destroying his garden by accident with a reef blower. 14x06 - KOOL GLASSES - Patrick Star gets a set of glasses and is called a nerd and geek by Squidward. Patrick with Spongebob work together to make the glasses look cool using advertisements. 14x07 - MY PLANKTON, NO MINE! - Plankton is being fought over by kids after being mistakened as an action figure. Spongebob has to save Plankton before Krabs notices. 14x08 - BAD GUY CHAOS - Plankton and The Dirty Bubble become roommates which does not spell out good for Bikini Bottom at all. 14x09 - MIND DUMB - Patrick Star's memory shorts out and his memories try to get everything back into order while also having to deal with invading Spongebob memories. 14x10 - LARRY'S LOUNGE - Larry Lobster becomes lazy after losing a weight lifting contest and Spongebob needs to get him fame back before Mr.Krabs takes over and ruins Larry's Gym. 14x11 - BIKES BEWARE - Spongebob gets into a biking accident and thinks they are haunted and stays away from them. Patrick Star doesn't buy it and goes ghost hunting. 14x12 - SECRET LIFE OF SQUIDWARD - Spongebob discovers all of Squidward's inner secrets and must keep his mouth shut and escape Squidward's house unnoticed. 14x13 - SLEDDING SUPER DUMMIES - Spongebob and Patrick have a sledding competition which goes horribly awry. 14x14 - PROTOZOAN ADVENTURE - Plankton has a dream of living a world where he always succeeded and everybody else lost and he tries to make his dream a reality. 14x15 - PATRICK'S ARMY - Patrick Star is upset that Mr.Krabs refuses to give him a Krabby Patty even when he paid 5 bucks and rallies up an army of angry and hungry starfishes to revolutionize and get a Patty. Spongebob is conflicted. 14x16 - BOATING SCHOOL BUYOUTS - Mrs.Puff sells the boating school to Howard Blandy corporations in an effort to be rid of all her students including Spongebob. Carl, who used to be in charge of The Krusty Krab for 1 day in Season 4 has no idea how to teach. Spongebob attempts to convince Mrs.Puff to come back. 14x17 - JELLYFISHING 3 - Spongebob and his entire family go jellyfishing. Patrick Star, thinking Spongebob is trying to show off also brings his entire family to go jellyfishing. Squidward goes crazy when noticing tons of Sponges and Starfishes. 14x18 - SNAIL TALES - Gary The Snail thinks his Dad, Sluggo is serious in taking him to live a boring life in the dump and Gary and Spongebob spend one more day together having fun at Glove Universe. NOTE : GARY'S DAD WAS SO TOUCHED BY THE BOND BETWEEN HIS SON AND HIS SON'S OWNER THAT HE CHANGED HIS MIND AND LET GARY STAY WITH SPONGEBOB. 14x19 - MONSIEUR UGLY - Patrick Star knocks all his teeth out and now has a horrid smile. Spongebob must fix this which Squidward tries to stop finding this too funny. 14x20 - FATHER CHEAPSKATE - Mr.Krabs actually begins acting like a father to Pearl but fears that Pearl now hates him for it and he goes to Spongebob and Squidward for fatherly advice and both their takes on advice are different and convincing. 14x21 - THE AMAZING SPONGE - Spongebob takes care of Patrick Star after he falls very ill. Gary The Snail meanwhile hides from Squidward after Squidward is angry that Gary got snail slime all over his garden. Category:Lists Category:Episode lists